1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stretchable triboelectric generator, a stretchable electricity storage device and a wearable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently wearable electronics have attracted great attention for various reasons such as convenience. However, all energy related components, for example, triboelectric generators and batteries, were not yet seamlessly integrated with sensors, wireless communication units, and controller in one wearable platform.
In order to easily apply energy related components to the wearable electronic device, stretchability is needed for the components.